


Fix What's Broken

by DolphinFlips



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora & Catra tension, Adora & Glimmer talk, Adora rescues Glimmer from Prime, BFS Reunion, Catra gets chewed out, Catra gets rescued too (begrudgingly), Catra isn't easily forgiven, Forgivness, Gen, Glimmadora friendship, Glimmer & Catra tension, Hugs, how s5 BFS reunion should've happened, s5 was disappointing, soft friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DolphinFlips/pseuds/DolphinFlips
Summary: Adora rescues Glimmer from Horde Prime's ship and the two finally talk about how they left things before Glimmer's capture. Catra is still far away from changing, but maybe there's hope for her yet. Bow just wants everything to go back to normal again.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Fix What's Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Well I'm usually at fanfic.net under a different name for a different fandom (Go ATLA!) But had to make an account here for she-ra since it's more popular here and I wanted to right the wrongs of s5. Read the end for my thoughts on s5. Anyway, I hope this turns out ok and provides a more satisfying BFS reunion than the one we got in the real thing. This is friendship ONLY, no romance, just a pair of super close friends. Hope you enjoy and let me know your thoughts.

Adora’s POV:  
I sprint down a long white-washed corridor, huffing from my latest encounter with those Hordak-like clones. My eyes dart side to side, but all I see are empty cells. 

“Come on Glimmer, where are you?!” I mutter under my breath while my feet continue slapping against the hard ground. As I continue running my eyes suddenly catch sight of a flash of pink. I slow to a steady jog and peer into the cell to find the queen perching on the edge of a bed with her head in her hands. I stare at her for a moment, suddenly feeling choked up at finally finding her after all this time. I draw near to the cell and bang on the transparent door, earning the teen’s attention. Her eyes widen in shock as she jumps to her feet and dashes over.

“Adora?!” She exclaims, putting her hand on the screen. I watch as pixels appear around her hand before fading back to its transparent-looking appearance. 

“I’m here Glimmer and I’m going to bust you out.” I state resolutely, lifting my own hand to place over hers in reassurance. 

“I can’t believe you’re actually here.” The queen voices thickly. I knit my eyebrows.

“Of course I’m here. There was no way we were going to leave you here.” I utter in bewilderment, wondering if she really believed that we weren’t going to come for her.

“But after everything I’ve done…” She starts but I don’t let her finish.

“We’ll have more time to talk about that later. Right now Bow is with the ship and I need to get you out of here.” I state firmly. My eyes drop to the panel at the side and with my bow-stick in hand I jam the end of it into the panel. I watch as it sparks up and seconds later the screen separating us disappears. I step into the queen’s cell, but before I can even yank her out of said room I find myself being tackled into a tight hug.

“Adora, I’m so sorry. T-This is all my fault. I should’ve listened to you.” My lips move wordlessly at her apologies while my arms move on their own accord to embrace the girl.

“It’s ok. We have to-“ I start but I’m quickly cut off.

“It’s not ok!” Glimmer snaps. I bite my lip in silent agreement, knowing that everything that happened between us was certainly not ok. But my thoughts are interrupted by sounds of distant shouts and rushing feet. Regretfully, I’m forced to pull away from the purple head.

“Glimmer we have to go NOW!” I urge forcefully which is enough to shake the teen out of her self-induced guilt and nod. I grab her hand and start to run, but find myself being pulled back by the queen. I look back to stare at her in confusion. Her face is screwed with confliction, but in the end she sighs heavily and looks me in the eye.

“Catra’s in the cell next to mine. She…she’s the reason I’m just a prisoner and not dead. We should rescue her.” Glimmer grits out and I can tell how much this pains her to admit. I stare at her in shock.

“A-Are you sure?” I query as discomfort at seeing my former best friend rears its ugly head. 

“I owe her that much.” The queen mutters and with a nod of my head I go and bust the panel of the adjacent cell. The hazy green screen drops to reveal my nemesis. The feline gawks at me before regaining her composure and crossing her arms over her chest.

“What are you doing here?” She growls. I snarl at her.

“I’m rescuing Glimmer. You’re lucky that she’s vouched for you.” I voice sourly.

“I don’t need anyone to vouch for me.” Catra sneers. I wrinkle my nose in distaste.

“Fine. If you want to stay on Horde Prime’s ship then be my guest. Glimmer and I are getting out of here.” I decide offhandedly and drag the queen along with me, ignoring the cat as I pass by her. I hear a low grunting sound before catching a flash of brown fur at the corner of my eyes.

“Fine, I’m coming. But only because you’re my sole ticket out of here.” The Horde loyalist grumbles. And that’s how I find myself running side by side with the leader of the Rebellion and the co-ruler of the Horde. That is, until we’re swarmed by clones. They make a grab for the queen, but I slap them away and put myself in front of the purple head.

The clones try to jump at me but I push them back with my staff. However, there’s only so much you can do with a stick and I find myself being pulled forwards and toppling to the ground. Not for the first time do I wish that I still had the power of She-ra to help me. A scream rips through my train of thoughts to find both Catra and Glimmer held down by the clones with a laser trained the purple head. I jump to my feet ready to tackle the clone, only to be electrified from behind and I go sinking to the ground in pain. I watch helplessly as my best friend and former best friend struggle in vain against their captors as they try to squirm away from the pointed canon strapped to the clones’ wrist. My eyes turn wide, ‘No! I did not come all this way to lose her now.’ I think hotly and try again to get to my feet, only to be tackled to the ground by two strong Prime replicas. 

“You’ve failed Adora. By coming here you’ve bestowed onto me the key of unlocking the Heart of Etheria.” I stare in disgust at the static voice emitting from the clone while thrashing against the harsh hands pinning me to the floor. “Don’t struggle She-ra or else I’ll be forced to shoot your precious friends. Heart or not I will have your planet.” Prime cackles and to my horror I see the canon already lighting up, aiming at the queen.

“NO!” I holler in an overwhelming mixture of fear and rage. All of a sudden a wave of untold strength washes over me and I find myself shaking the clones off with sudden ease. In moments I’m in front of my friends and hurtling the canon with the clone attached to the other side of the room. One of the clones on the floor fires at me. I close my eyes, expecting this to be the end. But instead of the pain I expect, I hear two sharp intakes of breath. Cautiously, I open one eye, then the other to find myself shimmering in a light. She-ra’s light. And I realise that somehow I’ve managed to transform into her. No. Not quite her. She’s different. I’m different. On some sort of instinct I stretch out my right arm and the sword of power appears in my palm. I don’t have time to gawk or question it as more clones come to surround us. 

But with a single sweep of my newly formed sword I bat them all away with ridiculous ease. They tumble to the ground unconscious while the others cower at the bright light. I go and pull Glimmer up to her feet. She stares at me in awe, but there isn’t any time for exchanging words. So I pull her along and with Catra trailing behind us, we head to the ship. I push them on board and slam the door shut just as another laser beam fires at us. 

“Bow get us out of here.” I demand and like that we’re off, whizzing out of Prime’s spaceship and back into space. Now that the adrenaline is no longer pumping through my veins, my legs buckle underneath me and as soon as my knees hit the ground I revert back to my usual self. My fingers are splayed out across the cold metal surface and my eyes are glued to it, trying to understand what happened and how I was able to transform into She-ra when the sword was broken. ‘But it’s not broken. I was able to summon and wield one just like it.’ I think in disbelief.

“Adora!” Bow’s shout pulls me out of my thoughts and I look up to find him skidding towards me. “Are you alright? Did they hurt you? Were you able to find Glimmer?” The archer bombards. I smile weakly at him and get to my feet before pointing at something behind him.

“Why don’t you take a look yourself?” I joke and watch in amusement as the man spins on his heels to come face to face with his childhood best friend. He doesn’t waste a moment and throws himself at the purple head, hugging her so tightly that I half worry if she’s still able to breath.

“GLIMMER!” He shouts, rocking her back forth while laughing hysterically. 

“BOW!” The queen responds in kind, bringing her arms around the boy to hug him just as fiercely. The display is so warming that I watch for a few moments more before deciding to exit the room to give them some space to talk and to give me the chance to plan our next course of action.

Catra’s POV:

I watch the reunion unfold with a touch of envy, wishing I could have something similar to that with Adora. I crinkle my nose and turn my head to the side, but a loud gasp forces me to look back to see the arrow boy waving his arm frantically as he points at me.

“Glimmer don’t panic, but Catra she’s…” The boy starts but the queen quickly interrupts.

“I know Bow. We brought her with us. She was on the ship with me.” Sparkles grumbles sourly.

“Don’t sound too happy about it Sparkles.” I snipe. Bow looks between the two of us in confusion.

“So, she’s not going to kill us?” The boy whispers loudly. I smirk.

“Considering that you’re my only way out of this dump, no.” I mock. If anything that just confuses the archer but the purple head growls at me.

“You’re lucky that you vouched for me with Prime or I would’ve left you on that ship.” Glimmer retorts. I roll my eyes at her and cross my arms.

“Oh so Sparkles does have more than one evil bone in her body. Is that why Adora likes you?” I taunt and watch as the teen clenches her hands. My fur stands on end, ready for her to throw the first punch, but to my surprise her face contorts in pain and she spins around to give me her back. 

“Not anymore she doesn’t.” She mutters quietly. I share a glance with the arrow boy who coughs into his hand.

“I’m going back to the controls. You know, make sure Entrapta isn’t steering us in the wrong direction.” Bow excuses and dashes out of the room, leaving me alone with the queen. I return my gaze to the purple head and release an irritated sigh.

“If she really didn’t like you, she wouldn’t have come all this way to rescue you.” I point out begrudgingly. The girl’s shoulders tense before turning to face me slightly.

“You know what? I don’t need to talk to someone who doesn’t know what was going on between us and clearly doesn’t know how to make friends.” The teen retorts harshly. I tense up.

“Watch it Sparkles.” I warn between grit teeth. At this, the queen spins around completely to pin me with a steely glare.

“No, you watch it Catra! I haven’t forgotten that you’re the reason that my mum is gone. If I was you, I’d keep out of my way.” I freeze up at the unspoken threat and the ugly rise of guilt that lodges itself in my throat.

“I…aurgh get over yourself. It’s been months!” I shoot out, refusing to believe I’m at fault here. The queen’s eyes flash in fury as she stalks over to me. She seems ready to hit me but to my surprise she stops half a foot away. Her eyes sweep over my form before releasing a bitter laugh.

“Of course you wouldn’t understand what it’s like to lose someone. Why am I so surprised? It’s not like one good deed will change you as a person.” Glimmer spits out. I narrow my eyes at her and lean forward.

“Heck no. You don’t get to judge me. I lost Adora to you of all people, a complete stranger who we were sworn to fight against. She chose you over me, her best friend.” I growl. The purple head regards me slowly before shaking her head.

“First of all, Adora is still here. My mum isn’t.” Those words hit me harder then I thought they would and my tail swishes in agitation. “Secondly, maybe if you were a better person she would’ve come back for you. Face it Catra, you’re a toxic friend and…and I became the same.” The teen chokes out before roughly pushing past me and exiting the hanger, leaving me all alone. Like usual. I growl and smash my fist against the metal wall. ‘She doesn’t know anything about me!’ I screech silently, but my dumb brain won’t stop running over her words in my mind.

If I was a better person…

She’d have come back for me.

Toxic friend.

I punch the wall again. ‘Who cares what she thinks?! She doesn’t know anything. Adora left me for some dumb duty.’ I try to convince myself, but I can’t help but recall her sour expression at finding me in that cell. I chew my lip and without thinking I decide to find the blonde. Exiting the hanger, I pass by several closed doors. A feeling of loss press hard on my chest until I hear a familiar grunt. Cautiously I make my way towards the sound and find Adora running a frantic hand through her hair as she stares at a map in front of her. 

“Someone looks stressed.” My flippant response is out of my mouth before I can stop it. The warrior spins on her heels to face me. Her features harden.

“Yeah no thanks to you.” She retorts. I wrinkle my nose up in annoyance.

“I wasn’t the one who activated the dumb Heart. If you want to blame someone, go and blame Sparkles.” I mutter. Adora’s blue orbs flash red.

“She wouldn’t have felt the need to do that if you didn’t keep terrorising everyone for no reason!” She counters. I roll my eyes. 

“It’s not my fault that your best friend is an emotionally unstable child.” I quip hotly. My former friend’s face falls as she looks away. 

“I don’t even know if we’re that anymore.” She mumbles while dropping her head down. Jealousy surges through me at seeing the mirror image melancholy in her eyes as the queen‘s when reminded of their fractured friendship. 

“Maybe your friendship with her isn’t as strong as you thought it was if Double Trouble was able to get in between you two.” I comment flatly, but it seems to have been the wrong to say as the blonde snaps her head back to me with fierce eyes.

“You don’t know anything about us Catra. Glimmer and Bow have shown me what it’s like to have true friends.” Her words cut through my already battered heart. I take a threatening step forward.

“I was your best friend, remember? We went through everything together. Every terrible thing that the Horde and Shadow Weaver threw at us was bearable because we had each other’s backs and then you just took off and left me!” I shout angrily with clenched fists. Then out of nowhere I find myself being roughly shoved backwards. 

“Earth to Catra that was years ago! Besides, if you were really my friend you would’ve understood why I left. And you wouldn’t have done everything that you did to me.” I watch as Adora takes an intimidating step towards me, her finger pointed mere inches from my face. “What kind of friend electrocutes me twice for making a choice? What kind of friend pushes me to my doom in a First One temple? What kind of friend leaves permeant scars on my back? What kind of friend kidnaps and tries to control me multiple times? Heck what kind of person opens a portal to end all existence as we know it just so I wouldn’t win? And after all that you go and destroy and kill people in villages and an entire kingdom!” Adora finally stops her ranting to take a deep breath. I just stare at her, moving my lips wordlessly before finally unfreezing and pushing her backwards.

“So what? You want an apology? Well, you aren’t getting one.” I hiss, falling back into old habits. To my surprise the blonde snorts.

“Like I’d expect you to apologise after all that. Heck, I don’t think I could even forgive you if you did say sorry. Get out of here Catra. As soon as we’re back on Etheria you can run along and live your own life because I don’t want to be a part of it anymore.” I stagger backwards at Adora’s cutting words, never once considering that the blonde may actually not want to rekindle our broken friendship. 

“What?” I echo numbly as the warrior returns back to her map.

“You heard me Catra. Get out. After this I don’t want to see you again.” The blonde mutters, not even sparing me a glance. I shake my head in disbelief. 

“Y-You’re joking right?” I stutter, reaching a hand for the girl, only to have it slapped away.

“No! I’ve had it with you trying to use me all the time. I made excuses for you because you were my best friend. We grew up together. But you never showed me the same curtsy and I’m fed up with waiting for you to change. So leave me alone before I decide to drop you off at the nearest planet.” Adora utters coldly. Wordlessly I backtrack while my eyes sting at the rejection. Never once did I believe Adora would give up on me, but I guess even the purest of heroes can be pushed too far and it looks like I’ve shoved her well past that line. I high-tail it out of her room and go to hide in one of the dark closets at the back, away from everyone.

Adora’s POV:

As soon as Catra disappears from sight I crumble, sinking to the ground and hiding my eyes behind a hand as I breathe harshly while trying to block out the image of the distressed cat. ‘Aurgh Catra, for once I wish you weren’t so hard-headed!’ I complain silently. After taking a deep breath I get to my feet and exit the small room to pass by several open doors, but there’s one that catches my attention. I pause and watch the seated queen staring down at her hand as she clenches and unclenches it repeatedly. I frown and enter the room, but the teen notices me before I get the chance to say anything.

“Hey.” She greets quietly while dropping her hand to her lap.

“Hey. Are you alright?” I ask with a pointed look at the appendage. The purple head glances down as her hand before shrugging.

“One of the clones were a little rough, but I’ll be fine.” Glimmer answers smoothly. I furrow my eyebrows in concern, hating that the girl was hurt at all, no matter how minor. An uneasy silence settles between us and I shift from one foot to the other in discomfort.

“Well, I should see if Bow needs anything.” I voice awkwardly, but the queen half rises from her seat with one arm outstretched towards me.

“Adora, wait.” The teen implores. I still my retreating footsteps to gaze cautiously at the queen. “Can…can you come closer?” Glimmer whispers quietly. I hesitate but listen regardless and walk over to the teen. Gingerly, I take a seat beside her just as the purple head twists her body round to face me fully. “I’ve got so much to say.” The teen expresses. I bite my lip.

“Glimmer, I’m not sure if…” I start but stop when the girl takes my hands into hers. 

“Adora, I know I’ve really hurt you with my actions. My words. I…there’s no excuse for what I did to you and sorry won’t be able to erase what I said, but I’ll do anything I can to make it up to you. I don’t want this to be the end of our friendship.” The teen chokes out. My eyebrows knit together as I turn my head to gaze at the queen. 

“Neither do I. Glimmer, I’m…I’m not mad. Just hurt.” I clarify quietly, but instead of the reassurance I was aiming for, tears start to build up in those lavender orbs.

“That’s worse. I want you to be mad at me. Shout at me, do anything! I deserve it. What I did to you was horrendous.” I bite the inside of my cheek hard at her words and when I see the tears trickling down her cheeks, I feel my heart breaking slightly. Raising a hand, I cup the teen’s cheek and brush the tears away with my thumb.

“I don’t want to be mad.” I murmur as the purple head leans into my touch. She doesn’t say anything for several beats, before releasing a shaky breath.

“I didn’t mean any of it.” Glimmer suddenly says. I tilt my head to the side, prompting her to continue. I watch her swallow thickly before she carries on. “You’re not the reason things went badly with the rebellion. Heck without you there wouldn’t have been an alliance. A-And you’re not the reason my mum’s gone. I should never have said that.” The teen pauses to pull away from me, her arms move until they’re wrapped tightly around herself. “I was so hurt and angry. You and Bow kept leaving while things just kept getting worse. I felt like I was drowning and had no one to keep my upright. I-I missed her so much. I still do.” The teen hiccups and turns her head away from me, but not before I catch sight of that hauntingly familiar expression. 

Suddenly I’m taken back to that day of Glimmer’s coronation, specifically the moment when I witnessed the purple head unravelling completely before me and my heart cracks all over again. 

“No one understood what it was like. To have lost someone so important while trying to continue their legacy. Trying to make things better so it wouldn’t happen to anyone else while trying not to break down in the process. But I ended up doing something far worse.” At this Glimmer turns back to face me, her gaze filled with tears and anguish. “I hurt you. My best friend. In the worst possible way. After all you’ve done for us, I had the gall to say that everything was your fault. While really I was just hiding behind my hot temper so I wouldn’t face the fact that everything was my fault. I was the one who shouted at my mum. I was the one who wasn’t planning things right and wouldn’t listen. I was the one who pushed you and Bow away. I was the one who was taking advice from Shadow Weaver of all people! I was the one who activated the Heart of Etheria. And now because of me I’ve brought Horde Prime right to our doorstop. Who knows what he’s doing to Etheria and our friends and…my dad.” After the queen finishes her tirade of self-loathing, she breaks off into a whimper. Immediately I extend my hands to rest them on her shoulders, forcing the teen to look at me.

“You’re being so unfair to yourself. You wouldn’t have felt the need to activate the Heart if it wasn’t for the Horde. You were doing what you thought was right. And it’s because you cared so much about everyone on Etheria that you did what you thought was best. And…and you weren’t the only one at fault.” I whisper, averting my eyes to one side. “I should’ve listened to you more. I was so caught up with trying to protect you that I ended up giving you the impression that you were weak and unable to make your own decisions. I-I became the definition of all the things that you always complained about in your mum. I didn’t listen or take in your feelings into consideration. I…” I break off, struggling to say the next part until gentle hands settle on top of mine. Finally I force my blue irises to fall back on the queen to see her giving me a small reassuring smile. I take in a deep breath and continue. “…I was just scared.” I admit, my voice small. Glimmer blinks in surprise and cocks her head to one side.

“Scared?” She echoes back. I hunch my shoulders up in discomfort.

“I didn’t want to lose you, like we did with…” I trail off, unable to voice the late queen’s name. “…I already lost one queen, I wasn’t going to lose another. Especially when you mean so much to me. But I guess I ended up losing you in another way. I just wanted to be the hero that you deserved and I…failed.” I mutter tightly, dropping my eyes back to my lap. Seconds later I feel warm fingers tilting my chin up.

“Adora you didn’t fail. Stars you just saved me! You’re more than the hero I deserve. In fact, you’re the hero that I don’t deserve. And you haven’t lost me. I’m still here; if…if you want me that is.” Glimmer expresses, her voice a mixture of uncertainty and sincerity. My eyes soften as I take hold of her hands.

“Of course I want you. You’re my best friend. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” I murmur earnestly. The purple head squeezes my hands.

“I think you’d get plenty done without me.” The teen jokes, her eyes sad. But I shake my head in refusal.

“You should’ve seen me before we came to rescue you. I was a wreck, wouldn’t sleep, eat or anything.” I retort, prompting the royal to raise an eyebrow at me.

“That does sound like something you would do.” Glimmer teases. I roll my eyes and nudge her in the ribs. 

“I got you back didn’t I?” I remind with a smirk which wipes off the girl’s triumphant expression as she gazes at me fondly. 

“I never doubted that you wouldn’t.” The purple head hums back, making me feel warm inside. After a moment the teen’s smile drops and the guilt returns. “Still, I’m so so sorry for what I said. None of this excuses that.” Glimmer apologises remorsefully. This time I squeeze the girl’s hands lightly in reassurance.

“I’ll forgive you if you can forgive me?” I suggest. The queen looks up at me hopefully, as if expecting me to reject her apology.

“Really? You’d forgive me just like that?” Glimmer queries in disbelief. 

“It has been a month, I think I’ve had enough time to get over it.” I joke, prompting the girl to pull her hands out of mine to slap me across the bicep. 

“Adora!” The purple head cries out in exasperation. I laugh at her expression while she crosses her arms over her chest in a huff.

“Of course I forgive you! It was a hard time and our friendship went through a rough patch, but you’ve always had my back and showed me nothing but love and support since I came to Brightmoon. How can I let a few difficult months outweigh years’ worth of comfort and care? You and Bow showed me what it was like to have real friends and I could never forget that.” I state resolutely and when I see Glimmer’s eyes shine with gratitude I spread out my arms. “Now can we please hug?” I end with, eliciting a chuckle from the queen as she shifts closer and pulls me into a tight embrace. I sink into the warm hold, having missed the teen’s tender hugs. My chin rests on her shoulder while the purple head buries her face into my neck.

“You know, Horde Prime was right about one thing.” Glimmer mumbles. I quirk a sceptical eyebrow at that statement.

“Oh yeah and what’s that?” I voice dryly.

“You are my beacon of hope.” I freeze at those words. 

“I am?” I echo dumbly. I try to look down to catch the queen’s expression but her face is completely hidden by my collar. 

“Yes. You’ve always been the light in the dark. Even when we couldn’t have been further apart, you were the one who kept driving me forward. To fight for a better world that I wasn’t sure existed, all because you believed it was possible. Before you came into my life, no one other than Bow paid me any attention. But you turned me into someone that people sees. I…I never got to thank you for that. So here it is: thank you for coming into my life and for choosing to stay with us.” Glimmer murmurs quietly. I try to swallow past the lump of emotion that has lodged itself in my throat and it takes a while before I can even think to speak. While I attempt to get my tongue working, my arms tighten around the teen.

“No. Thank you for accepting to take me in that day. For showing me a world that I was so blind to before. For being the rock I needed when I went through all my flashes of trauma and anxiety. Thank you for never giving up on me when I gave up on myself.” I voice fervently. I hear a sniff and looking down I find Glimmer wiping at her eyes before looking up at me with teary eyes.

“We’re a bunch of saps, aren’t we?” She jokes, making me snort in agreement.

“Yes, but you’re my saps.” Both Glimmer and I blink at the sudden masculine voice and we simultaneously turn towards the door to find Bow standing with his hands clasped together over his chest while gazing at us through wide puppy eyes. “It’s about time you two made up.” He continues while stepping into the room with a wide smile. I grin at him and remove one of my arms around the purple head to beckon the boy closer. He doesn’t waste a moment as he launches himself at the two of us, bringing us in for a long overdue best friend squad hug. 

“Looks like the best friend squad is back together again.” I joke while giving my two best friends a squeeze. 

“Told you that name would stick.” Bow teases back with a hint of pride in his voice. Glimmer and I share a look before rolling our eyes, but wide grins remain plastered to our faces. 

“Thank you both for putting up with me.” The queen expresses gratefully and I watch as the archer playfully elbows Glimmer in the arm.

“That’s what best friends do.” The techmaster voices smoothly before sobering up. “But we still have to figure out a way to defeat Horde Prime.” Bow adds sombrely. I nod in agreement.

“We do. But now that we’re back together, there’s nothing stopping us from taking him down.” I voice determinedly while the other two nod their heads resolutely.

“We’ve got this.” Glimmer reassures as she slings her arms across our shoulders to pull us closer. Seeing the fierce determination in her eyes and the optimism in Bow’s face I decide that with these two by my side I have nothing to fear.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this, usually my writing is a bit better than this, so I apologise for any patchiness. 
> 
> Now, s5 rant. Where do I begin?! Maybe my disappointment at the fact that Glimmer & Adora's apology scene lasts for mere seconds and never delved into ANY of the problems they faced for an ENTIRE season. The fact that Bow was the one angry at Glimmer more than Adora, like what on EARTH?! It was Adora who was on the receiving end of all that, NOT Bow! I hate that they did that to build up something between the two when throughout the show it was never implied any more than friends, they were brilliant as friends and all the romantic gestures felt off imo. 
> 
> I was angry that Glimmer and Adora's friendship was pushed aside in favour for Catra's interactions. I mean Catra was a HORRIBLE person for the whole series, even in s5 she was selfish because all she wanted was Adora, she didn't care about what anyone else wanted. I don't get how people say her redemption was good when her entire redemption was based on her wanting to be friends with Adora again and not because she felt guilty for all the bad stuff she did, that's messed up.
> 
> The fact that EVERYONE FORGAVE HER?! I mean Glimmer lost her MUM and she goes hugging Catra like she's the best person, like what on earth were the creators thinking, were they trying to be unrealistic on purpose or what?! And Adora's begging to be friends with her again after all she did?? Adora barely thought about her in the last couple of seasons! I hate that they let Adora's development go backwards, as if she was suddenly dependent on catra again, after she finally accepted their friendship was over. 
> 
> It makes me sad to see the only people who got proper development is Entrapta and Glimmer and not Adora who's the main character. It would've made more sense if catra left at the end of the show to give her time to better herself rather than giving a war criminal a happy ending. I hate that Catra was the one with Adora at the heart when it should've been bow and glimmer who have been with adora from the very beginning. I hate that they barely reacted to when adora was about to take the failsafe and it was catra who tried the hardest to stop her. I mean the catra who enjoyed hearing adora scream in agony in a trap she built for her in s4. I'm sorry but the creators were so blinded by unnecessary romance that they had to butcher the show and go against everything it stood for - which is friendship. 
> 
> I wish glimmer had more time with her dad. I wish scorpia and catra got more closure. Anyway that's my thoughts, s1-4 were nearly perfect. s5 was a bitter disappointment which was only made better by the humour, Entrapta's development and various other bits and bobs.


End file.
